El libro de cuentos
by ZeldaRGM
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Lucy, y Levy le da un libro de cuentos mágico, pero el hechizo de este está mal y las absorbe a ellas y a varios de los miembros del gremio dentro de la historia, como salir?, seguir la historia hasta el final con ellos como los personajes.
1. El regalo de Levy

El Reino de Fiore, un reino lleno de magia tanto por las personas que son magos y los objetos mágicos que se pueden encontrar aquí, uno de esos objetos toma el papel más importante de nuestra historia que es una clase de libro mágico, este libro mientras lo lees muestra las imágenes en movimiento de lo que está pasando en la historia, si suena muy hermoso y lo es, pero algunas veces los magos que hacen el hechizo en los libros para que esto suceda se confunden y el libro termina haciendo algo diferente, a qué me refiero?, mejor empecemos la historia para que puedan entender mejor.

Bueno, nuestra historia se centra en un gremio en la ciudad de Magnolia llamado Fairy Tail, donde sus miembros celebran el cumpleaños de Lucy Heartfilia, que es una de sus integrantes.

- Y que cumplas muchos más!- cantaban los integrantes del gremio y al momento en que Lucy apagó las velas aplaudieron.

Todos estaban celebrando, Lucy se veía muy feliz al momento que apagaba las velas y todos aplaudían, el gremio era muy importante para ella, y estar celebrando su primer cumpleaños siendo miembro del gremio la hacía muy feliz. A pesar de ser un día especial en Fairy Tail las cosas no cambiaban mucho en el gremio ya que siempre se veía como si hubiera una fiesta ahí, no había día en que Fairy Tail estuviera callado, siempre había ruido ahí dentro, pero hoy más que nunca. Aunque hoy era un día especial en el gremio no todos estaban celebrando, ya que algunos tienen un dilema en la otra parte del gremio alejados de Lucy. Estaban ahí junto a la puerta los magos Wendy Marvell, Erza Slcarlet y Gray Fullbuster junto con su amiga exeed Charle sin habla al ver la "sorpresa" que cierto mago de pelo rosado tiene para la festejada, que digamos… no es muy buena.

-N-Natsu-san…. ¿Qué es eso?..-. pregunto la Dragon Slayer de cabello azul

-¡Es un tazón de fruta!-. dijo Natsu sonriendo muy feliz

-Pero Natsu… ¿por qué la fruta está podrida?-. preguntó el mago de hielo Gray Fullbuster, y la verdad tenía razón, esa fruta estaba podrida, el olor se desprendía de ella e incluso había insectos en ella, no sería una sorpresa si hubiera un gusano dentro de la manzana que había en el tazón.

-Ah, lo que pasa es que quería darle buena fruta a si que empecé a buscarla y la conseguí hace unas semanas y no tenía un lugar para conservarlas así que se pusieron así, pero no creo que le importe, aún es comestible-. dijo Natsu aún con su sonrisa en la cara causando a los demás una confusión grande, no podían creer que su compañero fuera tan estúpido.

-Pero Natsu-san…. ¿por qué fruta?-. pregunto Wendy junto con una muy sorprendida Charle.

-Porque a todo el mundo la fruta en especial si es buena fruta como esta-. dijo Natsu aún sonriendo

Al responder de esta forma sus amigos se quedaron en silencio total, en verdad no entendían como su amigo pudo creer que eso sería un buen regalo para Lucy, estaban completamente sin habla, excepto Erza, quien se le podía notar la rabia en su cara.

-Natsu, ¿me dejarías tomar tu regalo por un momento?-. preguntó la maga de cabello rojo

-Ah?, Mm claro, no veo por qué no-. Dijo Natsu y le entregó su tazón con fruta.

Al Natsu darle el tazón a Erza nunca esperó lo que iba a pasar después, Erza tomó el tazón y con toda su fuerza lo lanzó por la ventana haciendo que se perdiera por algún lugar de la ciudad, Natsu no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Oi Erza!, ¿Por qué tiraste mi regalo de cumpleaños para Lucy?-. dijo Natsu irritado como cuando se molesta con Gray, pero un poco más irritado de lo normal. En ese momento en que Natsu terminó de hablar, Erza lo golpeó tan fuerte en la cabeza que hizo que este se callera al suelo y abriera un hoyo en el suelo con su cabeza.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar de regalarle fruta podrida a alguien en su cumpleaños?-. dijo Erza muy molesta.

-Hmp, Como si tu regalo fuera mejor-. Dijo Natsu molesto

-Hm-. Dijo Erza moviendo la cabeza orgullosa de si misma- Yo le di uno de mis trajes de animales porque se que le gusta usarlos- dijo Erza más orgullosa de lo que debería estar, ya que como muchos sabrán, Lucy no va a estar tan contenta al ver ese regalo.

-Charle y yo le compramos unos lentes mágicos nuevos para leer- dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

-Hm, yo le conseguí lápices nuevos para que siga escribiendo su novela- dijo Gray orgulloso de sí mismo, pero en ese instante un molesto Natsu pegó su frente con la de él.

-Te vez muy orgulloso, pero tu regalo es simple y muy aburrido, hubiera sido mejor incluso si le hubieras regalado tus calzoncillos de exhibicionista-. dijo Natsu molesto

-Me lo dice alguien que por poco le regala fruta podrida a su amiga en su cumpleaños, las llamas que tanto comes ya en verdad te debieron quemar tu cerebro- dijo Gray molesto

-¿Están peleando en el cumpleaños de Lucy?- preguntó Erza a los dos magos. Una vez que ellos oyeron esto se separaron en seguida y se dieron la mano como amigos, excepto que estaban muy asustados y estaban temblando.

-C-claro que no íbamos a pelearnos en el cumpleaños de Lucy, somos muy buenos amigos y los buenos amigos no hacen eso, v-verdad Natsu?- dijo Gray muy nervioso por el miedo y temblando.

-A-aye..- dijo Natsu de la misma manera. Una vez Erza vio esto y asintió, un suspiro de decepción salió departe de ella.

-Natsu, ¿qué te hizo creer que futa y además podrida sería un buen regalo para Lucy?-. preguntó la maga de pelo rojo decpcionada.

-Quería darle a Lucy algo que nadie más le regalaría, y fruta me parecía una buena idea-. dijo Natsu ya normal y separado de Gray.

-Bueno pero es que…-. Trató de decir Erza, pero en ese momento un feliz gato azul con alas entró volando en el gremio interrumpiendola, este era Happy, el compañero de Natsu, y lo curioso es que llevaba un gran pescado con un listón de regalo, Natsu lo miraba con rabia.

-Happy, ¿qué es ese pescado que llevas ahí?- preguntó Natsu irritado.

-Ah, fui por un pescado grande y fresco para dárselo a Lucy- dijo el gato azul feliz, pero su amigo de pelo rosa se veía muy molesto.

-¡Happy traidor!, ¡dijiste que la fruta iba a ser departe de los dos!-. dijo Natsu molesto.

-¿Eh?, ¿cómo crees que le regalaría fruta podrida a Lucy en su cumpleaños?-. preguntó Happy.

-¡Pero fuiste tu el que me dio la idea de la fruta!

-Pf pf pf, solo lo dije bromeando Natsu, no creí que me tomarás en serio-. dijo Happy con cara burlona

-¡¿Y por qué no me detuviste esta mañana?!-. dijo Natsu aún más irritado.

-Creí que te la llevaste para tirarla a la basura, no creí que se la ibas a dar-. Dijo Happy sonriendo con cara de falsa inocencia.

Al Natsu ver la verdad sobre su patético regalo, se deprimió y se sentó en el piso con un aura de "Soy un idiota" a su alrededor, todos sus amigos los veían y se sintieron un poco mal por él, al parecer si se había esforzado por pensar en un regalo para Lucy.

-Hmp, vaya que eres un tonto, ¿quién piensa en un regalo como ese?- dijo Charle cruzando los brazos.

-¿En verdad eso fue lo único que pensaste que podías darle a Lucy?-. preguntó Grey.

-Siempre pasas tiempo en la habitación de Lucy, sabes más que nosotros que es lo que le gusta, me sorprende mucho que solo se te haya ocurrido fruta-. Dijo Erza.

-Natsu-san y Lucy-san son muy unidos, creí que él mas que nadie sabría que regalarle- dijo Wendy.

-Yo también lo creí- dijo Charle.

-Ese es el problema- dijo Natsu llamando la atención de todos-. Este es el primer cumpleaños de Lucy en el gremio, quería darle algo especial, algo que nadie más le fuera a dar y que ella no tuviera, sabía que todos le iban a dar libros, lápices y cosplays, pero quería darle algo diferente, algo que en verdad le gustara-. Dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a todos.

No pensaron nunca en que Natsu se llevara lo del regalo tan en cerio, incluso se sintieron un poco mal por regañarle lo de la fruto, solo un poco, aunque se haya esforzado fue una mejor idea que ese regalo se fuera por la ventana

-Ahora no tengo ni regalo para Lucy ni idea de que regalarle-. Dijo Natsu deprimido.

En ese momento una mano fría porque estaba cubierta por un guante de hierro se posó en su hombro desnudo, Natsu subió la mirada en seguida y vio a Erza sonriéndole amablemente, Natsu se sorprendió al ver el acto de su amiga y compañera de equipo después de lo ruda que fue con él al ver lo que planeaba darle a Lucy como regalo de cumpleaños.

-Está bien Natsu, estoy segura de que a Lucy no le importará si no le das un regalo, estará feliz con el hecho que estuviste hoy con ella, estoy segura de ellos-. Dijo Erza, Natsu la miró con cara de sorpresa.

-Pienso igual que Erza-. Dijo Gray- Incluso yo me sentiría bien con el simple hecho de que pasaras mi cumpleaños conmigo, además..-. Acto seguido Gray coloco su mano sobre el hombro libre de Natsu- Si en verdad quieres darle algo a Lucy seguramente se te ocurrirá algo después -. Dijo Gray con una sonrisa, en ese momento Natsu suspiró y se levantó del suelo.

-Bueno, creo que no me queda más opción, tal vez le de su regalo otro día-. Dijo Natsu para luego dar su típica sonrisa alegrando a todos los que hablaban con él- Bueno, vamos con Lucy, acaba de apagar las velas-. Dijo Natsu feliz como siempre dirigiéndose a donde Lucy- Vamos Happy

-Aye Sir!- dijo el gato azul mientras ambos se dirigían rápido hacia Lucy.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Lucy!- gritaron los dos felices en frente de la rubia sorprendiéndola mucho, a pesar de que se asustó y soltó un pequeño grito, estaba muy feliz de verlos

-Ten Lucy, te conseguí un rico pescado-. Dijo Happy entregándoselo a Lucy.

-Ah.. Gracias Happy, ¿pero por qué un pescado?-. Dijo Lucy feliz y algo extrañada por el regalo del gato, supuso que el regalo venía departe del gato y de su amigo Natsu.

-¿Ah?, ¡que mala Lucy!, tanto que me esforcé en conseguir un buen pescado para ti-. Dijo Happy exageradamente ofendido.

-¡Ah!, ¡Lo siento lo siento!-. Dijo Lucy algo nerviosa por haber ofendido al gato.

-Ara Lucy, ya apagaste las velas y ya estas abriendo tus regalos, ¿por qué no abres el resto?-. Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa de las suyas en el rostro.

-Seguro Mira-san, etto… ¿pero cuál debería abrir primero?-. dijo Lucy mirando la mesa llena de regalos departe de miembros del gremio, en eso Lucy tomó el regalo que primero vio, tenía forma rectangular y estaba envuelto en papel de regalo amarillo, Lucy se quedó mirandolo por un momento.

-Ese es departe mía Lu-chan-. Dijo Levy mientras se iba acercando a ella. Lucy lo abrió y se alegró al instante que vio lo que era, era un libro.

-¡Un libro!, gracias Levy-chan.. pero se siente raro-. Dijo Lucy, y era la verdad, sentía que había algo irregular en ese libro.

-Es que es un libro de cuentos mágico Lu-chan-. Dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah?, ¿libro de cuentos mágico?- preguntó Lucy

-Ah, he oído sobre eso-. Dijo el maestro Makarov que estaba presente para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de sus muchos mocosos como él los llamaba-. Los libros de cuentos populares para niños están siendo reescribidos en esta clase de libros, mientras lo lees el hechizo del libro hace que salgan imágenes en movimiento en el aire siguiendo la historia-. Dijo el maestro Makarov sonriendo feliz-. Es un buen regalo.

-¡Suena hermoso!, ¡muchas gracias Levy-chan-. Dijo Lucy emocionada para luego darle un corto abrazo a su amiga en señal de agradecimiento, luego de separarse leyó la portada del libro que le dio algo de curiosidad-. ¿Ah? ¿Aladdin?

-Si, no sabía que cuento escoger, pero como nuestro gusto por la lectura es muy parecido decidí comprar el cuento que a mi me gustaba más de niña-. Dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, he oído de este libro, pero nunca llegué a leerlo cuando era niña-. Dijo Lucy mientras miraba la portada de su nuevo libro.

-He leído ese libro, fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi antiguo gremio cuando era más pequeña-. Dijo Wendy feliz- Es muy hermoso.

-Ara, la verdad yo también leí ese cuento cuando era niña y me pareció muy hermoso también-. Dijo Mirajane sonriendo

-¿En serio? ¿Y de que trata?-. preguntó Lucy con curiosidad

-Nee Lucy, ¿por qué no lo lees ahora y lo ves por ti misma?- sugirió el gato azul

-¿Eh?, ¿de verdad puedo hacerlo?-. preguntó Lucy.

-¡Si!, ¿por qué no?, se oye interesante-. Dijo Natsu con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-La verdad a mi también me gustaría ver ese libro en acción, además yo tampoco he leído esa historia, se oye interesante-. Dijo la maga de cabello rojo.

-¡Juvia quiere oír la historia con Gray-sama!-dijo una maga de cabello azul que salió de la nada a abrazar el brazo de Gray y frotar su mejilla contra el.

-¡¿Y tu de donde saliste?!-. dijo el mago de hielo demasiado sorprendido.

-Bueno ya, si vas a contar la historia hazlo de una vez-. Dijo el Dragon Slayer del metal llamado Gajeel- A mi.. también me interesó-. Dijo tratando de mostrar un poco de indiferencia.

-La verdad suena a una buena historia-. Dijo el compañero gato de Gajeel, Lily

En ese momento que Gajeel dejó de hablar Lucy miró a su alrededor y vio a todos sus compañeros del Gremio observandola esperando oír la historia, no solo los que le habían dicho que querían oírla, sino que también el maestro, Romeo, Macao, Cana, Elfman, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban ansiosos de oír la historia, incluso Laxus se veía interesado, aunque trataba de aparentar que no y lo hacía bien. Lucy al ver a sus compañeros sonrío y tomó su libro nuevo.

-Bueno, está bien-. Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-¡Si!- dijeron Happy y Natsu al unísono y las caras de todos los del gremio tenían una sonrisa.

Lucy se sentó en una silla y en el instante que se sentó estuvo rodeada por sus compañeros, algunos estaban algo alejados pero habían algunos sentados cerca de ella a su alrededor, esos eran Natsu con Happy sentado sobre su cabeza, a su lado estaba Erza, luego Juvia quien estaba al lado de Gray abrazándolo fuertemente mientras él estaba con cara de "Ya no vale la pena luchar", luego le seguía Levy, luego Gajeel y en frente de él su compañero Lily estaba sentado, y por último estaba al lado de Lucy parada Mirajane con su sonrisa de siempre. Lucy alegre al ver la cara de sus compañeros abrió su libro y comenzó a leer.

-Hace mucho tiempo en un lejano desierto…-. Empezó a leer la maga.

De inmediato que Lucy terminó esa primera oración un reflejo salió del libro mostrando la imagen grande flotando sobre ella de un desierto en la noche lleno de estrellas, los magos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver tal belleza en grandes imágenes que flotaban frente a ellos, Lucy al ver sus caras levantó la vista para ver la imagen y se sorprendió al igual que sus compañeros para que luego le saliera una sonrisa al ver la imagen, luego de darle su vistazo se puso en posición para seguir leyendo, pero algo extraño sucedió, cuando intentó leer la segunda oración la imagen del desierto desapareció rápidamente y un gran destello salió del libro segando a Lucy y a todos los miembros del gremio, Lucy al no poder leer por tal luz resplandeciente cerró el libro de inmediato.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-. preguntó Gray mientras se frotaba los ojos, todos miraban a Lucy sin comprender que pasaba, muchos de ellos habían visto libros mágicos y sabían que lo que acababa de pasar no era normal. Lucy le dedico una mirada nerviosa a todos.

-T-tal vez el hechizo tiene problemas-. Dijo Lucy un poco nerviosa- Seguramente si lo abrimos podamos ver el problema y arre…-. Lucy no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque cuando abrió el libro la luz volvió a salir pero esta vez mucho más brillante haciendo que por accidente Lucy dejara caer el libro al piso con las páginas abiertas-. ¿Ahora qué?-. dijo Lucy cubriéndose la cara para que no le diera la luz como estaban haciendo los demás.

-Lucy, cierra ese libro, nos está comiendo los ojos-. Dijo Happy

-Ya voy ya voy-. dijo Lucy algo frustrada con la intención de dirigirse al libro mientras tapaba un poco su cara para que no le diera la luz.

En el momento en que Lucy dio el primer paso hacia el libro algo aún más raro sucedió, en el libro se abrió un portal, un portal que tenía una succión muy fuerte, prácticamente estaba tragándose lo que había a su alrededor, los magos trataban de alejarse pero era muy poderosa la succión del portan que abrió ese libro. Lucy, al igual que muchos trataba de caminar contra la succión del portal, pero era demasiado, estaba perdiendo fuerza.

-¡Levy-chan!, ¡¿qué sucede?!-. grito Lucy mientras caminaba contra la succión.

-¡No lo se!, ¡esto no debería pasar!-. respondió Levy mientras trataba de ir contra la succión también.

-¡El hechizo del libro está mal!, ¡Hay que cerrarlo!, ¡pronto!, ¡hay que cerrarlo o ese portal nos tragará a todos!-. grito el maestro del gremio.

-¡Si!, ¡no se preocupe!-. grito Lucy para luego sacar la llave de uno de sus espíritus celestiales- ¡_Hirak_…!-. Lucy no pudo terminar la frase pues la succión hizo una gran fuerza causando como consecuencia que Lucy llegara estar lo suficientemente cerca del portal para que a la vista de todos Lucy fuera tragada por este después de oír un grito producido por la maga.

-¡Natsu!, ¡el libro se tragó a Lucy!-. grito Happy.

-¡Lucy!-. Gritó Natsu, pero no se dio cuenta de algo, dejo de luchar contra la corriente causando que el libro se lo tragara a él también.

-¡Natsu!-. grito Happy, tratando de sujetarse del suelo pero no funcionó, ya que el portal se hizo más fuerte y también lo tragó.

Con aún el libro abierto y el portal en función nadie pudo hacer nada, trataron incluso de usar magia pero todo hechizo que hicieran este se lo tragaba. El portal se absorbió a varios de los miembros además de Lucy, Natsu y Happy, se tragó a los que estaban más cerca, quienes eran Levy, Mirajane, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Charle, Lily, Gajeel y Wendy. Fueron succionados sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera Erza con su gran fuerza pudo liberarse, los miembros restantes miraban la escena preocupados, ese libro se había tragado a varios de sus compañeros y nadie de ellos había tenido esta experiencia antes, no sabían que hacer.

-¡Hay que cerrar el libro antes de que absorba a mas personas!, ¡Laxus has algo!-. grito el maestro sujetado de un pilar del gremio.

-¡¿Y que puedo hacer?!, ¡ese portal se traga la magia!-. gritó Laxus.

Mientras él y el maestro discutían, Elfman miraba el portal sujetado fuertemente de un pilar mientras sujetaba a su hermana Lisanna ideando una forma de cómo cerrar el libro, hasta que por fin se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Oigan!, ¡ya se como cerrar ese libro!-. Grito Elfman al maestro

-¡¿Cómo?!-. gritó este, Elfman le sonrío.

-¡Déjemelo a mi!-. Grito Elfman.

-¡Elfnii-chan!, ¡¿qué vas a hacer?!- preguntó su hermana Lisanna preocupada.

-¡No tengas miedo Lisanna!, ¡sujetate del pilar lo más fuerte que puedas!-. Gritó Elfman.

Al oír esto Lisanna fue obediente y se sujeto del pilar lo más fuerte que sus brazos le permitían, Elfman al ver que su hermana le había hecho caso se soltó del pilar y acto seguido a esto se tiró al suelo con los brazos extendidos dejando que él portal condujera hacia el, pero al momento en que los brazos de Elfman tocaron el libro rápidamente posó sus dos manos bajo los dos lados del libro y con toda su fuerza lo cerro de un golpe dando fin al peligro del portal.

El libro se cerro y el portal desapareció, ya nadie estaba en peligro de ser succionado, el gremio se calmó, pero aún así había un problema, varios de sus miembros habían sido absorbidos. Una vez acabado el revoltijo del portal, un niños de 13 años corrió hacia donde estaba el libro y se lo quitó a Elfman, su cara se veía preocupada pues no sabía que le podía haber pasado a sus amigos.

-Romeo, ¿qué pretendes hacer?-. le preguntó Macao, el padre del niño

-Natsu-nii y los demás fueron absorbidos por este libro, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!- dijo Romeo.

-Romeo, se que estas preocupado, pero no podemos hacer nada en este momento, si abres ese libro seguramente el portal se volverá a abrir y tragará al resto de nosotros-. Le explicó su padre al niño.

-¡Pero tiene que haber algo que….!

-Macao tiene razón Romeo-. Interrumpió a Romeo el maestro Makarov-Si lo volvemos a abrir para ver cual es el problema del libro seguramente el portal se abrirá y tragará al resto de nosotros.

-Oi maestro, tiene que hacer algo, Nee-chan y los demás están ahí, ¡no puede dejarlos ahí!-. Dijo Elfman preocupado

-Levy está ahí, ¡tiene que sacarla!-. dijeron Jet y Droy al unísono

Un momento después ya estaban todos los miembros restantes del gremio diciendo preocupados lo mismo, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿dónde están sus compañeros restantes del gremio?, todo lleno de preguntas al y voces preocupadas dirigidas al maestro llenaron Fairy Tail por un buen rato. Después de un rato de oír el ruido Makarov se subió en la mesa más alta del gremio y aspiro una gran bocada de aire para poder hablar.

-¡Ya cállense todos!-. gritó el Maestro, en el momento que lo dijo el salón se llenó de su firme voz provocando que todos lo oyeran y se callaran al instante-. Antes de que se preocupen más, ellos están bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-. preguntó Cana preocupada

-Por favor, esto es un libro para niños-. Empezó a hablar el maestro del gremio-. No hay un peligro grande en el, lo pude notar, no era un hechizo peligroso, no están en peligro

-¿Entonces que les pasó Jiji?-. Preguntó Laxus, acto seguido a esto Makarov bajo de la mesa hasta llegar al suelo.

-No lo se-. Respondió.

-¿Y como sabe que están bien?-. preguntó Romeo

-Solo lo se, lo siento, son mis mocosos después de todo-. Dijo Makarov, seguido a esto tomó el libro de las manos de Romeo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Oi, ¿a dónde va?-. Preguntó Romeo.

-¿No es obvio? Voy a la librería mágica de Magnolia para saber que es lo que pasó, se que están bien, pero no sabemos como sacarlos, si no hay una forma para sacarlos de ahí conocida por el dueño usaremos la fuerza y romperemos el libro si es necesario, aunque estoy casi seguro de que hay una forma de que salgan de ahí por si mismos-. Dijo Makarov para luego salir del gremio dejando a los preocupados amigos de los desaparecidos temerosos de que les haya pasado algo a sus compañeros.


	2. Bienvenidos a Agrabah

**Antes de empezar con el siguiente capitulo, si hay fans de los cuentos originales de las adaptaciones que hace Disney lamento decirles que la historia que usaré es la versión de Disney, no la original, ¿por qué?, porque es necesario, ya lo entenderán más tarde. También quería decirles que subiré un capitulo o dos por semana, bueno ya sin nada más que decirles que disfruten del capitulo.**

En la cima de un alto edificio abandonado, un gato azul y un joven de pelo rosado están durmiendo sobre unos escalones algo en ruinas, estos son Natsu y Happy. Natsu estaba acostado en una improvisada cama que solo eran varias mantas sobre uno de los escalones y unos viejos cojines como almohada. Al pasar un rato unos rayos de sol chocaron contra la cara de Natsu que hicieron que se despertara y acto seguido a esto bostezó un poco y se levantó para tronar su espalda.

-Maldición, mi espalda me está matando, ¿me quedé dormido en el suelo o algo así?- dijo Natsu mientras rascaba sus ojos con su brazo.

Al tener la vista clara, Natsu miró a su alrededor y notó algo: donde quiera que estaba no era Fairy Tail ni mucho menos su casa.

-¿Ah?- Dijo Natsu confundido rascándose la cabeza.

Natsu bajó la mirada y vio un rayo de sol en el suelo y dio la vuelta para ver de donde venía. Al voltearse notó que el rayo de sol venía de una gran ventana que había al final de la corta hilera de escalones, la cortina estaba tapada con una especie de cortina que era solo una sabana vieja y algo rasgada. Natsu no dudó en subir la pequeña hilera de escalones hasta la improvisada cortina y la movió a un lado. Al descubrir la vista que proporcionaba la gran ventana, la cara de Natsu cambió a una expresión de gran sorpresa y una gran confusión, estaba pasmado.

-Don….¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTOY?!- Gritó Natsu.

Natsu tenía sus razones para reaccionar así, el lugar en donde estaba no era Fiore, era un desierto. Lo primero que Natsu podía ver era un palacio que parecía hecho de oro y mármol, y que era tan inmenso que seguramente si lo viera desde otro ángulo no notaría que había una ciudad delante de el. Además, la ciudad en frente del palacio era muy grande también, no tanto como el reino de Fiore pero si mucho mas grande que la ciudad de Crocus, y sus casa y edificios eran todos de diferente tamaño pero muy iguales en cuanto a la forma y el color. El sol estaba bien en lo alto y hacía mucho calor, aunque a Natsu no le importaba tanto ya que él estaba acostumbrado a esa temperatura en su cuerpo. Natsu estaba asombrado por todo lo que veía, en verdad no había visto nunca un lugar como ese en toda su vida.

-¿Qué es este lu…? Un momento.. - dijo Natsu quien en ese momento recordó algo importante: a su amigo Happy- ¿Happy?, ¿dónde estas?, Happ..- Natsu se paró de llamarlo, ya que lo encontró durmiendo tranquilamente sobre un suave cojín, Natsu tomó al gato en sus brazos y lo sacudió rápidamente.- ¡Happy despierta!, ¡estamos en el medio de la nada!- dijo Natsu fuertemente despertando al gato de un golpe.

-¿Eh? ¿Natsu?, ¿por qué me despiertas a esta así y a esta hora?.- dijo Happy. Natsu, al no tener ni idea de cómo explicar la situación hizo que Happy mirara hacia la ventana, Happy al ver donde estaban puso la misma cara que tubo Natsu cuando lo vio el lugar.

-¡Ah!, ¡Natsu!, ¡¿qué es este lugar?!- exclamó Happy confundido.

-¡Yo tampoco se!, ¡creí que tu sabrías!- exclamó Natsu.

Happy miró extrañado a su alrededor y trato de recordar lo que había pasado y como llegaron ahí, pero entonces le dedicó una mirada a su compañero y tubo que taparse la boca para no reír.

-¿Ha?, ¿que es tan gracioso Happy?- le preguntó Natsu al gato.

-Pf pf pf, te ves ridículo con esas ropas…- dijo Happy conteniendo la risa.

-¿Eh?- dijo Natsu confundido.

Al oír el grosero comentario de su compañero, Natsu buscó algo con que verse y encontró un pedazo de espejo roto en el suelo. Natsu lo tomó y al verse en el vio que no llevaba sus ropas de siempre: su bufanda seguía con él, pero ahora llevaba un extraño sombrero rojo en la cabeza que casi parecía un tazón, en vez de su largo chaleco cerrado de una sola manga ahora llevaba un simple chaleco morado abierto sin mangas que llegaba hasta la mitad de su abdomen, pero el resto de su abdomen bien formado no estaba al descubierto, tenía puesto un pantalón que lo cubría y que además eran muy anchos y abombados, más anchos de lo que él acostumbraba a usar, y además de todo sus pies estaban descalzos.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Cuándo me cambie de ropa?!-. dijo Natsu mientras su amigo luchaba con su vida para no reírse. Natsu lo miró muy irritado.- ¡No es gracioso Happy!-. dijo molesto.

-Si lo es, pareces un payaso.- dijo Happy divertido.

-¿A si?, ¡pues tu te vez más ridículo que yo!-. le dijo Natsu. Happy al oír lo que dijo su amigo dejo de reír.

-¿Eh? ¿de que hablas Natsu?- Preguntó Happy.

Para mostrarle a su amigo de lo que hablaba, Natsu le dio el pedazo de espejo que tenía en la mano a Happy. Al verse, Happy pudo ver dos cosas: la primera era que prácticamente estaba vestido como Natsu, excepto no llevaba pantalones, solo un gorro raro y un pequeño chaleco morado muy parecidos a los que llevaba Natsu, y la segunda era la más importante para él, su pequeña mochila verde ya no estaba.

-¡Natsu!, ¡mi mochila no está!- dijo Happy alterado.

-¿Y que pasa con eso?- dijo Natsu sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Ahí tenía un pescado que pensaba comer para el almuerzo!- dijo Happy muy triste. Natsu estuvo mirando a su alrededor otra vez examinando el desconocido lugar del que no tenían idea de cómo llegaron.

-Nee Happy- dijo Natsu algo serio. Al Natsu llamar a Happy este dejo de llorar para verlo y ya más tranquilo y responderle.

-¿Qué Natsu?

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó antes de que despertáramos aquí?

-La verdad no mucho, todo está borroso, ¿y tu?- le preguntó Happy a su amigo.

-No, también todo está borroso en mi- dijo Natsu negando un poco con la cabeza. Happy al recordar que la memoria de su amigo era mala y que no podía esperar a que Natsu recordara algo puso una cara pensativa tratando de recordar. Unos pocos minutos más tarde, los recuerdos de Happy aparecían poco a poco.

-Mmmm… bueno… creo que era el cumpleaños de Lucy- Dijo Happy. Al escucharlo, la cara de Natsu cambió, Happy le refrescó mucho la memoria con lo que había dicho.

-¡Si!, ¡es verdad!, era el cumpleaños de Lucy, y estaba a punto de leernos el cuento que le regaló Levy y entonces…- Natsu no terminó de hablar porque en ese momento la imagen de lo que había pasado antes de que Lucy pudiera leerles el cuento apareció en su cabeza- ¡LUCY!- grito Natsu por la gran ventana- ¡Lucy!, ¡¿donde estas?!, ¡¿te encuentras bien?!- dijo Natsu mientras miraba por todos lados.

-Natsu, creo que Lucy no está aquí-. le dijo Happy a su amigo.

-¡Hay que buscarla!.- Dijo Natsu mientras buscaba la salida. Antes de que Natsu saliera una voz familiar empezó a hablar en su cabeza, como si fuera la telepatía de Warren, pero diferente.

_¡Oigan mocosos!, ¿me escuchan?_

- Esa voz …¡Es el viejo!, ¡¿Happy lo oyes también?!-. le preguntó Natsu a su compañero emocionado por estar escuchando a alguien familiar.

-¡Si!, ¡Yo también lo oigo Natsu!-. le contestó Happy.

_La telepatía no durará mucho tiempo, así que escuchen con atención porque no podré repetirlo, el hechizo del libro de Lucy era el incorrecto, en vez de mostrar las imágenes de la historia los puso dentro de ella como personajes._

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!- gritaron Natsu y Happy sin poder aún creer lo que el viejo acababa de decir.

_No podemos romper el libro porque si lo hacemos nunca podrán salir del mundo de la historia, la única forma de que salgan es que el cuento llegue al final, deben asegurarse de continuar la historia como debe ser no importa lo que pase, otra cosa importante, puede que el libro haya hecho a algunos de ustedes personajes importantes de la historia, es crucial que encuentren su personaje, si no son personajes importantes solo esperen en un lugar juntos hasta que la historia termine y no intervengan en ella, pero si alguno de ustedes es un personaje importante en la historia tendrán que hacer su papel y los demás tendrán que ayudarlos, pongan de su parte porque hasta que lleguen al final correcto de la historia no podrán salir y tendrán que repetir la historia una y otra vez hasta que lo hagan bien, encuéntrense y júntense, los que fueron absorbidos por el libro son: Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Lily, Charle, Erza y Lucy, tengan cuidado y salgan de ahí pronto._

Al momento en que la voz del maestro se fue, Natsu recuperó la compostura y miró a Happy con una sonrisa.

-Ya oíste al viejo Happy, Lucy y los demás están aquí, debemos buscarlos- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de esas que pone a la hora de tener una que pelear.

-¿Y como lo haremos?- preguntó Happy

-Fácil, ¡Entraremos a la fuerza en cada lugar hasta encontrarlos!- dijo Natsu emocionado.

-No se esperaba menos de Natsu- dijo Happy encogiendo los hombros.

-¡Yosh!, ¡Estoy encendido!, ¡_Karyuu no Tekken!_- dijo Natsu antes de golpear la pared que estaba frente a él, pero algo raro pasó, no solo la pared estaba sin ningún rasguño, si no que la magia de Natsu nunca salió- ¡AAAHHHH!, ¡maldición!, ¡duele!- grito Natsu mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

-¡¿Natsu?!, ¡¿qué sucedió?!- dijo Happy sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-No lo se- dijo Natsu tratando de curar su mano mientras se levantaba del piso- Es como si mi magia y mi fuerza se hubieran ido, como si nunca las hubiera tenido, ¿pasa lo mismo contigo Happy?

-No lo se, voy a intentarlo- dijo Happy poniéndose de espaldas a Natsu frente a la ventana. Pasaron varios segundos y Happy seguía parado sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué esperas Happy?- preguntó Natsu. Happy dio la vuelta para mirar a su compañero.

-Ya no tengo alas.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Mis alas- dijo Happy deprimido en un rincón-Ya no están.

-Bueno, no podemos entrar a la fuerza a lugares y no podemos revisar el lugar volando, tendremos que buscar a los demás caminando hasta ver algo, vamos Happy

-¡Aye sir!-dijo Happy volviendo a la normalidad para luego subir al hombro de Natsu y luego salir del lugar donde, al parecer, pasaron la noche.

Natsu y Happy al salir vieron que el que sea que haya hecho este escondite lo había hecho bien, porque para llegar a el no se podía entrar al edificio y subir hasta arriba, tenían que saltar de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a donde estaba, incluso había un salto que era demasiado lejos, y como Natsu no tenía su fuerza de siempre tubo que usar una especie de vara largar que había en el suelo del primer techo que debían cruzar.

Después de varios saltos y bajadas de escaleras, Natsu y Happy llegaron hasta la ciudad. Todo era bastante diferente a Magnolia: el suelo estaba lleno de arena, la gente llevaba mucha ropa aunque hiciera bastante calor, habían demasiadas tiendas juntas y todas vendiendo diferentes cosas y a veces lo mismo pero algo diferente, cosas como animales, comida, joyería, jarrones, incluso fertilizante. También había gente haciendo una especie de espectáculos, como un hombre con un cuerpo tan fuerte como el de Elfman posando para las personas y otro se metía espadas completas en la boca.

-Natsu, este lugar es muy raro, casi tanto como Lucy- dijo Happy

-Si, tienes razón

-¿Donde crees que estén los demás?

-No lo se, nunca leí el cuento- dijo Natsu mientras tiraba su gorro al suelo.

-Natsu, ¿que haces?- le preguntó Happy.

-Ese sombrero es ridículo- dijo Natsu mientras se quitaba la bufanda del cuello y se la ataba en la cabeza- Vamos a seguir – dijo Natsu mientras caminaba.

-¡Aye!- respondió Happy

Natsu miraba a su alrededor sin entender muy bien esa ciudad. Natsu poso su vista en un hombre que al parecer estaba vendiendo ovejas y se acercó a él.

-Oi abuelo, ¿qué ciudad es esta?- al oír eso el viejo señor volteo a ver a Natsu y le sonrió amablemente .

-Esta es la ciudad de Agrabah muchacho, eres un viajero, ¿verdad?- preguntó el señor.

-Bueno.. algo así.

-Pues espero que tengas suerte, si buscas provisiones para tu viaje aquí puedes encontrar todo lo que quieras.

-Bueno gracias abuelo- se despidió Natsu con una sonrisa para luego seguir caminando.

-Nee Natsu, ¿dónde debemos buscar primero?- preguntó Happy

-No lo se, tal vez deberíamos ir a algún…- Natsu no terminó lo que iba a decir, pues sintió algo raro en su hombro. Cuando giró la cabeza vio que Happy estaba temblando, como si hubiera visto algo horroroso- ¿Ah?, ¿Happy?, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Natsu.

-T-tu insignia…

-¿Eh?- dijo Natsu confundido

-¡Tu insignia del gremio!, ¡no está!- dijo Happy espantado. La cara de Natsu se tornó blanca al oír las palabras de Happy y de inmediato revisó su brazo, era verdad, su marca del gremio no estaba.

-¡AH!, ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?!- dijo Natsu enojado y asustado a la vez .

-¡Natsu!, ¡revisa mi espalda!, ¡¿yo tampoco la tengo?!- dijo Happy un poco alterado. Natsu recobró su compostura y acto seguido tomó a Happy en sus manos y levanto un poco el chaleco para ver su espalda.

-¡No!, ¡tu tampoco la tienes la insignia!- dijo Natsu alterado. Happy estaba sorprendido y a la vez confundido. Natsu miró hacia hacía el cielo enojado-¡Oye Libro!, ¡¿Quieres que te haga pedazos?!- grito Natsu enojado al vacío.

-Natsu, no creo que el libro pueda entenderte- le dijo Happy a su amigo. La ira de Natsu era muy grande, si aún tuviera su magia con él de seguro estaría en llamas.

-¡Maldición!, ¡odio este lugar!, rápido Happy, busquemos a los otros y..- Natsu no terminó su frase, pues un fuerte sonido salió de los estómagos.

-Natsu, tengo hambre, y el libro se llevó mi pescado- dijo Happy triste

-Si, yo también- dijo Natsu con cara de sufrimiento.

En ese momento, un olor a carne y pescado invadió la nariz de Natsu, él dio la vuelta y se fijo que había un puesto de carne y pescado, la mala cara de Natsu se esfumó al instante y fue reemplazada por una gran sonrisa

-¡Happy!, ¡mira, comida allá!- dijo Natsu muy feliz.

-¡Natsu mira cuantos peces!- dijo Happy ya feliz.

Natsu y Happy corrieron al puesto en donde estaba la carne y el pescado y sin pensarlo empezaron a llenarse la boca con comida. Después de unos varios segundos comiendo, un hombre alto y delgado toco el hombro de Natsu. Natsu, aún con comida en la boca, giró su cabeza para ver al señor.

-Joven, usted y su mascota están comiendo muy desordenadamente de mi puesto- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-Ah, ¿este es su puesto?, su carne es deliciosa- dijo Natsu feliz con la boca llena.

-Lamento decirle que no puede hacer eso, tendrá que darme el dinero que me debe y si aún quiere más de mi carne y pescado deberá comprar más y comerlo en su casa- dijo el hombre. En ese momento, las caras de Natsu y Happy cambiaron de felicidad a mala sorpresa, había olvidado que ninguno de los dos tenía dinero.

-Lo siento señor, no tengo dinero- dijo Natsu muy nervioso.

-¡¿No tienen dinero?!- dijo el hombre muy molesto.

-¡Lo sentimos!, ¡los sentimos!, le pagaremos manualmente, ¿qué quiere que hagamos?, haremos cualquiera que nos pida- dijo Natsu nerviosamente mientras se arrodillaba en forma de suplica junto con Happy.

-Aye..- dijo el gato nerviosamente

-Ah, claro que pagarás manualmente- dijo el hombre.

En ese momento, el vendedor bruscamente agarró el brazo de Natsu y sacó un cuchillo bien afilado y con fuerza el hombre dirigió el cuchillo hacia la mano de él. Natsu al darse cuenta de lo que el señor trataba de hacerle retiró su mano con toda su fuerza y se hizo para atrás, el cuchillo quedó enterrado en el puesto.

-¡¿Qué trata de hacer viejo loco?!- le gritó Natsu irritado.

-¿Qué no conoces el castigo por robar?, el castigo son cortarte las manos- dijo el hombre, Natsu estaba muy molesto, no podía creer lo que había oído.

-Me muero de hambre… y aunque le ofrezca hacer trabajo manual para pagar la comida, ¿ustedes quieren cortarme cortan las manos?- le preguntó Natsu seriamente molesto.

-Es su merecido por ser un va….

-¡No me jodas!- dijo Natsu interrumpiendo al hombre dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y haciéndolo caer. El hombre lo miró muy enojado desde el suelo.

-¡Guardias!, ¡atrapen a ese ladrón!- gritó el hombre. Unos segundos después, un grupo de 6 hombres grandes y fuertes con espadas y vestidos con pantalones parecidos a los de Natsu, chaquetas abiertas sin mangas color negra y dorada, y gorros grandes y blancos, empezaron a correr hacia Natsu. Natsu los miró con una sonrisa mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

-No hay problema, los venceré a todos- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Eh….. Natsu

-¿Hu?, ¿qué pasa Happy?

-Recuerda que no tienes magia…. Y que tu fuerza bajó mucho- dijo Happy. Al oír eso la cara de Natsu cambió drásticamente, había olvidado por completo ese detalle.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora Happy?-preguntó Natsu nervioso.

-¡CORRE!- Gritó Happy, a lo que Natsu fue obediente.

Happy se agarró fuertemente del cuello de Natsu mientras este corría a toda la velocidad que podía, por suerte su agilidad seguía como siempre. Natsu tubo que hacer muchas cosas: correr por la calle, escalar edificios, saltar de edificio en edificio, no lograba perderlos. Natsu seguía corriendo por la calle a ningún lado cuando notó algo interesante: habían unas mujeres que parecían tener vestidos completos con capucha, Natsu dirigió sus ojos hacia una cuerda que tenía ropa secándose y pudo notar que una ropa parecida a la que ellas usaban estaba colgada ahí, Natsu de inmediato saco una sonrisa.

-Happy, tengo una idea- Le dijo Natsu a Happy mientras sonreía y tomaba la prenda de la cuerda.

-¿Hu?, ¿qué haces Natsu?- Le preguntó Happy a su amigo. Natsu se colocó la prenda como la tenían las mujeres.

-Tu confía en mi, escóndete lo más que puedas bajo la ropa, si?

-Aye- dijo Happy para luego esconderse bajo la ropa que Natsu se puso.

Natsu caminó discretamente hacia donde se encontraban las mujeres, y se colocó cerca de ellas. Los guardias no lograron reconocer a Natsu cuando pasaron junto a él, al parecer lo confundieron con una de las señoras que habían ahí. Natsu suspiró aliviado

-Eso estuvo cerca- Dijo Natsu.

Al ver que los guardias se iban a buscar a otro lado, Natsu sonrío victorioso mirándolos y mientras los veía caminó hacia delante para poder seguir su camino, pero por accidente, Natsu chocó con una de las mujeres que se encontraban hablando y al chocar con ella todas voltearon a verlo, Natsu se preocupó, pues creyó que lo iban a delatar, pero una vez que las mujeres lo vieron bien sonrieron, Natsu extrañado y confundido les devolvió la sonrisa nerviosamente.

-Desde temprano te metes en líos, ¿verdad Aladdin?- dijo la mujer con la que chocó Natsu sonriendo. Natsu la miró muy confundido.

-¿Eh?, ¿Aladdin?- Dijo Natsu confundido.

-¡Aquí estas!- Dijo un guardia furioso que le arrancó la vestimenta a Natsu y lo tomaba por la chaqueta. En ese momento, Happy se dio cuenta de la situación y ágilmente salió de su escondite y trepó por la espalda del guardia

-¡Natsu!- Happy trepó hasta la cabeza del guardia y le bajó hasta los ojos el gorro que tenía puesto. Natsu le sonrío a su amigo.

-Gracias Happy- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en el rostro- Rápido, salgamos de aquí.

-Aye sir!- dijo Happy mientras subía al hombro de Natsu y escapaban nuevamente de los guardias.

A Natsu se le ocurrió la idea de subir edificios otra vez para tratar de perderlos nuevamente, mas esos guardias no paraban de seguirlo, siempre hallaban la forma de seguirlo, Natsu se preguntaba mientras corría: "¿Perseguirme por toda está rara ciudad y cortarme las manos solo por un trozo de carne y un pescado?", se lo repetía en la cabeza cuando veía a los guardias siguiéndolo. Natsu ya no sabía a donde ir, era imposible perderlos, incluso los veía que estaban algo lejos en los techos siguiéndolo. Natsu posó su vista hacia abajo y vio lo que podía ser su salvación: una venta abierta, Natsu sonrío y se colocó en posición

-Happy, sostente fuerte- Dijo Natsu a su amigo el que fue obediente al oír las palabras.

Natsu tomó impulso y se lanzó desde el techo del edificio hacia la ventana abierta del edificio de enfrente y con agilidad logró entrar en la ventana. Natsu una vez que entró, se escabulló en una esquina para que los guardias no lo vieran, al ver que los guardias bajaron a la ciudad para buscarlo Natsu y Happy suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Natsu?, ¿Happy?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos que sonaba muy familiar. Natsu y Happy voltearon su rostro y se sorprendieron al ver las personas que estaban ahí.

-¡Erza!, ¡Mirajane!, ¡Juvia!- Dijo Happy feliz, Natsu también estaba feliz de verlas.

-¡Chicas!, ¿están bien?- preguntó Natsu.

-Si, estamos bien, no entendimos lo que pasaba al principio pero luego oímos el mensaje del maestro- dijo Erza.

-¿Qué es eso de seguir la historia?, ¿y por qué nuestras insignias del gremio no están?- Preguntó Natsu confundido y al ver que el brazo de Erza no tenía su insignia

-Al parecer cada uno de los que fuimos absorbidos por el libro formando parte de la historia y tenemos que completarla hasta el final para salir de aquí, es como si este hubiera sido nuestro hogar desde principio y nunca hubiéramos conocido Fiore ni aprender a usar magia o haber formado parte de Fairy Tail, por eso nuestras insignias no están- Dijo Erza con tranquilidad

-¿Y cómo completamos la historia?, yo nunca he leído ese cuento- dijo Natsu

-Si, yo también estaba preocupada, pero por suerte Mirajane sabe la historia, podemos guiarnos de ella- Dijo Erza señalando a Mirajane mientras esta le sonreía a Natsu.

-Si Juvia no se equivoca, Levy-san y Wendy-san leyeron la historia también- dijo Juvia.

-¡Wa!, ¡que bien!, ¡solo hay que encontrarlas a ellas y a los demás para terminar la historia y salir de aquí!- Dijo Natsu emocionado.

Natsu estaba feliz y emocionado de por haberlos encontrado, pero luego su cara cambió a una cara de confusión al ver a las chicas, estaban vestidas de una forma más rara que él: la tres estaban vestidas igual, su cabello estaba atado en una cola alta, llevaban velos transparentes sobre su boca, unos sostenes decorativos, unas faldas cortas transparente que se movían muy fácilmente y sus pantaletas hacían juego con la falda, sin contar las joyas y el maquillaje que llevaban.

-Oigan, ¿por qué están vestidas así?- Preguntó Natsu mientras las miraba confundido.

-Ah, al parecer somos bailarinas árabe que son solo personajes extra sin ninguna función en la historia y ni siquiera tenían nombre, incluso nuestra maestra de baile nos llamó por nuestros nombre de verdad, esa es la prueba de que no tenemos un papel importante aquí- dijo Erza sonriendo.

-¿Maestra?

-Si, desde que nos levantamos ella nos ha estado enseñando como bailar adecuadamente esta hermosa danza- dijo Erza con una sonrisa mientras medio posaba.

-Erza parece estar disfrutando su personaje- dijo Happy mientras Natsu la miraba con una cara de "Típico en Erza".

-Ara Natsu, tu también estas vestido de una forma diferente, ¿algo ha pasado desde que llegaste aquí?- dijo Mirajane mirando a Natsu con una sonrisa.

-¡Querían cortarme las manos solo por haber tomado un pescado y un pedazo de carne sin pagar!- dijo Natsu irritado.

-Bueno, según el libro creo que esa es la ley en esta ciudad- dijo Mirajane- Pero escapaste sano y salvo.

-¡Si!, y además mientras escapaba de los guardias, una mujer me llamó por un nombre raro, no lo recuerdo bien, ¿Alvin?, ¿Aldo?, ¿Dino?..- decía Natsu tratando de recordar mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Era Aladdin Natsu- le recordó Happy

-¡Ah si!, ¡Aladdin!, que nombre más raro, ¿no Happy?- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-¡Aye!, aunque aún no más que Lucy- dijo Happy a lo que Natsu rió un poco. La risa de Natsu paró al ver la cara de sorpresa de Mirajane-¿Eh?, ¿que sucede Mira?

-Natsu, ¿en verdad esa señora te llamó Aladdin?- preguntó Mirajane.

-Eh, si, lo acabamos de decir- dijo Natsu

-Una cosa más, ¿donde despertaste esta mañana?

-Bueno…- empezó a decir Natsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Era un edificio abandonado, al pareces dormí en escalones con Happy, y tenía una vista increíble de la ciudad, el palacio se veía muy bien desde ahí - al Natsu decir esas palabras, Mirajane ya no tenía dudas de lo que pensaba.

-Natsu….. eres el héroe de la historia- dijo Mirajane.

-¡Wa!, ¡¿en verdad?!- dijo Natsu emocionado.

-Si- dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa.

-¡Que bien!, ¡¿tendré que vencer a alguien?!

-Si si, pero ahora tienes que irte- dijo Mirajane mientras empujaba a Natsu hacia la ventana.

-¿Eh?, ¿pero por qué?, tengo hambre y no tengo dinero para comprar comida, creí que me iban a dar algo de comer o dinero.

-Natsu, tu y Happy pueden robar toda la comida que quieran, no te preocupes.

-¡¿En verdad?!- dijeron Natsu y Happy sorprendidos y felices.

-Si, solo no dejes que los guardias te atrapen y cuando sea de noche vuelve al lugar donde despertaste esta mañana, vuelve aquí mañana a la misma hora para avisarte si encontramos a alguien, ¿entendiste?

-¿No podemos ir a buscar con ustedes?- preguntó Natsu quejándose un poco.

-No puedes, eres el protagonista

-Pero..- trató de decir Natsu, pero fue interrumpido por Mirajane.

-Haz lo que te pido Natsu, solo así podemos salir, si tienes hambre solo roba comida y escóndete, ¿entendido?

-¡Claro!, nos vemos mañana chicas- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-¡Adiós!- se despidió Happy también antes de que Natsu saltara por la ventana. La cara de Mirajane cambió a una cara pensativa.

-¿Hu?, ¿Natsu es el protagonista de la historia?- preguntó Erza.

-Si, y creo saber donde podemos encontrar a algunos de los otros- dijo Mirajane.

-Mira-san, ¿estas segura?- preguntó Juvia

-Si Natsu es el protagonista lo más probable es que Levy, Lucy o Wendy sea la princesa de la historia, debemos ir al palacio como podamos.

-¿Gray-sama estará ahí?- preguntó Juvia emocionada.

-Ara, lo más probable- dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa emocionando más a Juvia.

-Bueno, si están ahí creo que se como llegar- dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron Juvia y Mirajane, Erza les dedicó una sonrisa algo complice.


End file.
